Casualidades del destino
by SaloRach
Summary: La prestigiosa casa de los Lehnsherr es testigo de como el amor, una y otra vez truncado por la voluntad humana, retorna para unir las vidas de Peter Maximoff, heredero al titulo de conde. Y del veterano de guerra, el coronel Howlett.
1. Prefacio

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1b247b7cf30ad71da1263a315799eb2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""...Es difícil perdonar y mirar esos ojos y tocar esas manos descarnadas, ¡bésame otra vez, pero no me pidas que mire tus ojos! Te perdono lo que me has hecho. Amo a mi verdugo. Pero ¿cómo podría amar al tuyo? ..."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5046c20e2e7eea24ff707c899784ad9b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cumbres Borrascosas./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d90262af3f4e3ce5fe1963b676010919"-no permita que me aleje de su memoria- el joven le beso las manos al uniformado, la oscuridad lograba ocultar las lágrimas que al tacto del contrario no pasaron desapercibidas- lleve mi afecto como escudo por favor, para no sentirme del todo inútil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="804e2a064d0dcb3e453a417a81520fe7"- ¿Cómo podría irme sino sabiendo que vas conmigo? Aunque no en físico será en alma niño mío, prometo alzar tu amor como estandarte al regresar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f6f65074fcd90cabc03c4d50c1006af"A espaldas de la concurrencia, apartados de los preparativos para el baile que daría conclusión a la estancia de algunos soldados en la casona de la familia Lehnsherr, el heredero al título de señor, Peter Maximoff despedía al oficial James Howlett con visible pesar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="906a163468c19ea0d7ef90849dad075a"-si tan solo tuviera la certeza de que nadie más recibirá sus atenciones, de que no habrá ninguna afortunada...- la voz de Peter mostraba desconsuelo, alternando altibajos por el nerviosismo de que alguien diera con su ubicación en ese apartado del establo al que solo los criados tenían acceso. No termino su sentido discurso al ser interrumpido con un beso, estampado en su mejilla derecha como señal de atrevimiento que no le molestaba en absoluto sino al contrario, le concedía un poco de la seguridad que necesitaba en el momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1af24f40d942f04b9936cc43aa009ac1"-no habrá nadie hasta que regrese, incluso entonces serás solo tú- Howlett se deshizo de los pálidos dedos que rodeaban sus manos, añorando el contacto inmediatamente después- poco importara si te casas, donde pase tu sombra estaré, ansiando nuestra inmoralidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ab6b4b21ceb808f61fabb89e32bb547"Los carruajes comenzaron a llegar, trayendo desde alejados rincones de la zona a lo mejor de la nobleza para honrar la partida de los valientes hombres, embelesando a mujeres en edad casamentera con la promesa de un retorno triunfante y buenas asignaciones. La voz de la señorita Raven, institutriz de sus hermanas, acercándose mientras gritaba su nombre forzó a Peter a dar la espalda a su cortejador y salir sin ser descubierto en la encrucijada de ese amor prohibido, al menos hasta la próxima vez que sus ojos se encontraran, seguramente en el salón de baile, fingiendo atender a las parejas de turno pero desviando la vista por petición del corazón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05a00a62d62526c7c0d3cb70845714d3"-joven Peter, su padre requiere su presencia para la recepción de los invitados- dijo ella al toparse con quien buscaba- ¿se encuentra usted bien? Parece turbado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a365f322175742d6d1f1eae8bd846520"-no estoy bien-respondió él, acomodándose los gemelos de la camisa que recién limpia ya había ensuciado y poniéndose en marcha rumbo a la celebración -pero nada puede hacerse para alivianar este tormento./p 


	2. Capitulo 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02b8575b552170478980b171d32b4018"La localidad de Mineshire, en el condado de Lehnsherr en el oeste de Inglaterra rodeado por costas de apacibles aguas descansaba ahora en la tranquilidad de que muchos soldados regresaban a sus tierras, pero también muchos marcaban el vacío de la muerte como en toda guerra. Región aunque rural de fructífera vida social, encabezada por los miembros nobiliarios habitantes de Lehnsherr Hall, el Conde Lehnsherr y su familia, Lord Pietro cumpliendo de heredero aparente a pesar de negarse a cargar con el título de honor correspondiente, insistiendo en ser llamado Peter Maximoff en memoria del olvidado apellido y legado de su difunta madre, que vergüenza daba en la casa reconocer como gitana. Lady Wanda le seguía por segundos en nacimiento, joven discreta de carácter indescifrable, sin herencia digna por la mala fortuna de ser mujer y sin prospecto de prometido que le asegurara la vida hasta el momento. Lady Lorna, hija ilegítima del conde con una mujer sin buena cuna opacaba los encantos de su hermana tanto en gracia como en carácter, recibiendo más atenciones por su comportamiento cambiante que por el secreto de su identidad, incluso antes de ser presentada en sociedad. Cuatro largos años habían pasado pero esa noche no importaban las desdichas anteriores de la nación, esa noche estaba permitido celebrar con los mejores vinos el fin de la llamada segunda guerra del Opio con los aliados de Inglaterra, Francia e Irlanda como vencedores, obligando a la servidumbre a pulir cucharas y desempolvar las sillas del amplio comedor para recibir con la merecida cortesía a miembros superiores de la armada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e145c5ed48d2120462fcf2c6c96869da"-será una recepción temprana, no queremos molestar con trivialidades, además no traen ayuda de cámara por lo que Kurt tendrá que ocuparse de ellos en las habitaciones- decía Lord Lehnsherr mientras caminaba erguido hacia la sala de té para encontrarse con sus hijos y repartir tareas. Nada debía quedar al azar cuando se trataba de recibir a los héroes de armas, aunque no hubiese entre ellos nobles de peso para sus hijas, estando en tales circunstancias su reputación, sabía que no podía regodearse con quienes pidieran sus manos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14e1c768f6f21aa2a324e9b476a665e5"-por supuesto su señoría- respondió McCoy, el mayordomo, agachando la cabeza y retirándose para dar la orden al resto del personal. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la forma de manejar la casa con tanta pesadumbre impuesta por el patriarca acataba sus mandatos con una humildad difícil de igualar, haciéndolo más llevadero para ambas partes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bb99d5c18add3c78a39d0d527a20e5c"Entrando el Conde en la sala sus tres descendientes se levantaron de sus asientos, ya vestidos con la elegancia acorde, tratando de ocultar incluso con ese detalle la ruina económica que se vivía en la casa por los costes de la guerra, donde el recorte de presupuesto para el personal de servicio había terminado en un reajuste a los fondos de indumentaria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab70ed31f8512aca14c27a3a14e81189"-ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes- Lord Lehnsherr se paseaba por delante de sus hijos dejando expuesto su carácter dominante- Wanda, te sentaras al lado del coronel Howlett y aprovecharas cada instancia de conversación que se te ofrezca, si resulta algo esta noche puede que lo veamos más seguido. Lorna, te hemos acomodado entre los compañeros de viaje del coronel- reviso la carta para confirmar los nombres- el oficial Worthington y el teniente Wilson para que los entretengas y los mantengas alejados de tu hermana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9edfb5f07b9c038c8d155055c2920104"-Pero no...- protesto ella, aunque fue ignorada por su padre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ca82db17e02dfe6edb8c463c25b50a8"-y tú, Pietro- Prosiguió Lord Lehnsherr./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b33674964db415c324cf3ea4c6394b22"-Peter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbe00d06bda4fe05e995aa735e58c07a"-Pietro, tienes la sencilla labor de mantenerte en silencio hasta que la velada concluya, mañana los llevaremos de caza y vendrás con nosotros bajo la misma condición- se acercó más a su hijo, pero este no mostro debilidad, le mantuvo la mirada- de hecho, sería conveniente que te mantuvieras así por el resto de su estancia en la casa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a456635c06236b2513d6093ccf03ba8f"-callarme mientras usted exhibe a mis hermanas, a una como caza fortunas y a la otra como diversión barata. Oh padre, no necesitaran mis acotaciones para descubrir su penosa estrategia, conocemos al señor Howlett y no es ningún iluso- el pisotón poco discreto de su hermana Wanda sobre su pie lo obligo a callar, pero bastaba mirarle la cara para notar su descompostura. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50da1377f727c41c6f4c56b010fb2041"La tensión en el ambiente se quebró con el golpear de la puerta, marcando la entrada de McCoy con el quinto elemento faltante a la discordia familiar, la futura nueva condesa de Lehnsherr hall y, por consiguiente, del condado de Mineshire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="450192753447149217572604535f6362"-Lady Raven está aquí señoría- reverenciando antes de salir el mayordomo volvió a cerrar tras de sí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfc2e81001d4b246af7ec5a1b2614789"-pero claro- Peter no aguanto las ganas de continuar la discusión, sí que lo veía como una completa falta de respeto a su progenitor, pero en su cabeza esa podía ser la forma de hacerlo flaquear- sigamos fingiendo que somos una familia intachable. A ver si este nuevo matrimonio le quita de encima a su señoría el título de asesino que mi madre le ha dejado- cambio de objetivo para mirar a la antigua institutriz con desdén, le agradaba Lady Raven en personalidad pero no así la forma descarnada en que buscaba ascender en la escala social- y a ver si a usted le otorga un buen apellido- Salió de la sala de té seguido prontamente de sus hermanas quienes tampoco se molestaron en reverenciar a su próxima madrastra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d1751a26dbea8d73e053b0db321269c"-oh querido- en la soledad iracunda que llenaba el cuarto ella abordo a Lord Lehnsherr, afirmándose de su brazo para partir al gran salón en busca de los demás invitados- Charles me ha pedido que perdones su ausencia esta noche, está teniendo mucho trabajo en la escuela últimamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8da18bbdc4fe28fcb0398b8eb708f5bc"-así parece- respondió él, taciturno- eso o que a Sir Charles no le parezco digno prometido para su protegida, valla estúpido pensamiento- guio el paso para no dejar la recepción de los uniformados en las manos poco habilidosas de sus tres hijos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7565dca97877ff23913fafb780d1baa"La cena empezaba y los ocho comensales eran agasajados por las exquisiteces que McCoy y Kurt, cumpliendo también de lacayo ante la escases de personal, iban sirviendo uno por uno. El chico llamaba la atención de los invitados, quienes, seguramente acostumbrados a ver las catástrofes que las heridas de guerra causaban en el rostro de jóvenes difícilmente hubieran visto algo similar, poniendo nervioso al observado muchacho cuya cara estaba llena de cicatrices desde que tenía memoria. La reunión se llevaba a cabo según lo esperado para Lord Lehnsherr, aunque desde su asiento en cabecera no podía notar como Lady Wanda parecía inmutable ante la plática del coronel y por el otro lado Lady Lorna parecía demasiado entusiasmada ante la proximidad del teniente Wilson, con sus manos sospechosamente cubiertas por el mantel rompiendo toda regla de etiqueta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca492bceecabb7b8e5e89af572772a31"-imagino que ha de ser un alivio estar de vuelta en casa- Lady Raven formaba una conversación liviana con el oficial Worthington, quien lucía tremendamente aburrido en medio de las parejas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4175da13373239ef77cf31aaee7997c"-al contrario, nada es más gratificante que la excitación del frente de batalla. Eso y un buen jarro de cerveza hacen que un hombre disfrute la vida- contesto, sorprendiendo al Conde con su falta de recato./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f895f1f04525405d9a53a2823632767"-no olvides una buena mujer- interrumpió el teniente Wilson sacándole unas sonrosadas carcajadas a la hija menor- ¿o me equivoco Lord Pietro?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e72b0d5e4fbf3037551ba2e0a88fb5c"El aludido, que se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo que pudo se vio forzado a abrir los labios por el atragantamiento que las palabras del teniente le produjeron, si controlarse le estaba costando mirar el plato con determinada fijación ahora que se encontraba con la mirada del coronel le era imposible. Tomo un trago de vino, ya todos en la mesa estaban acabando el postre y pronto se separarían. Las mujeres partirían al salón destinado a su entretención nocturna mientras que los hombres pasarían por un brandy al gran salón para jugar póker y charlar sobre política, no se imaginaba cubriendo la vergüenza detrás de cinco cartas, no después de como a Howlett parecía no importarle su presencia al momento de galantear con su hermana. Tosió para recuperar el aliento y hablo directo a Lord Lehnsherr./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cdda2e882d349ab25e582b11ce4ae6e"-me disculpo con usted, padre y con todos los presentes más tendré que retirarme, me siento un poco aquejado, subiré a recostarme y pido por favor no me molesten- Kurt asintió con la cabeza entendiendo que esa frase iba dedicada a sus servicios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cfbd2ccceb032a947aa5647a7030e1c"Nadie noto que no se dirigía realmente a la segunda planta porque subió por la escalera principal y bajo por la de servicio para salir por la puerta trasera sin ser visto, como hace cuatro años no hacía. El camino al viejo establo se le alargaba con cada paso, había ocasiones en que le parecía que las paredes altas y los candelabros iban a aplastarlo algún día, tanto de manera metafórica como literal cuando tomara el título de vizconde pero un poco de aire fresco siempre le venía bien en esas circunstancias, así que se adentró en el cobertizo de madera y espero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc3743eab6db0d5169c33b421e63f25e"La cena se daba por concluida, aunque para favor de las señoritas nadie dejaba aun la estancia compartida. Lady Wanda continuaba asintiendo a cualquiera fuese la frase que el coronel Howlett pronunciara a pesar de la notoria incomodidad de ambos, ninguno tenía más motivo que los impuestos por Lord Lehnsherr para continuar hiriendo a quien estimaban tanto, porque ella era la tercera en discordia en ese secreto prohibido, confidente de su gemelo incluso en lo clandestino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03ae62d143a76e4e3f3606b5b6e2dc90"-caballeros- Lady Raven se levantó de la mesa causando que los hombres le imitaran el acto por respeto de género- si se nos permite nos retiraremos las tres. Mayordomo y ayudante pasaron a retirar las sillas para que las damas se despidieran con una reverencia, agitando sus largos vestidos en el andar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2a155b387c60f03db20c809bb9e3f9d"-si gustan un juego- el Conde también comenzó a retirarse seguido de los otros dos, salvo el coronel, quien dudoso se quedó estático antes de excusarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1694cb9ae8fd182ca4d672f96c330ef"-creo que el agotamiento me ha pasado la cuenta compañeros, agradeceré la hospitalidad de Lord Lehnsherr si se me permite subir e instalarme en una habitación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3beca898b9de76a3acccac70afe38a4c"-absolutamente coronel, sus maletas ya se encuentran en el ala de huéspedes y Kurt le ayudara con lo que necesite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="395e71ad522a8043dec9c42050af9edb"-nada necesito señor, pero agradezco el gesto- se retiró siguiendo los mismos pasos de quien le esperaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb4a04a164629c537733d7983375b7e8"Una noche tan tranquila como esa no existía la posibilidad de ser descubierto pensaba Peter, repitiendo una y otra vez los tres movimientos que el reducido espacio le permitía. De espaldas a la entrada para no dejarse vencer por las dudas y subir corriendo a su habitación hecho un mar de lágrimas. Iba a llegar, por cada una de las veces que ese último mes previo a la guerra se habían encontrado a escondidas. Iba a llegar ya fuera para decirle que pediría la mano de alguna joven o para contarle que su corazón ya no le correspondía. Suspiraba viendo las tenues luces de fuego que escapaban por las ventanas de tamaña construcción colándose por las rendijas del establo, un suspiro tras otro hasta quedarse sin aliento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c8f534f28e98ad55b4b742fdb24640f"-Lord Pietro- la voz de sus mejores aspiraciones sonaba grave a sus espaldas, provocando que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5d04e33eedbb6b0519272c4125b7094"-coronel Howlett- pronuncio cada letra con más ansias que la anterior, si debía reconocerse culpable de algo el delito era ser en extremo ansioso y no podía continuar la espera para dejarse envolver por su amado. Volteo causando que su elaborado cabello, de un inusual color plateado, le cayera desordenado por el rostro- cuantas veces tendré que insistir para que me llame Peter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03c5a12110284fb0159f6c8d207779f3"-las veces que demores en llamarme Logan- el mayor acorto la distancia y sin preguntas lo tomo de la cintura con un brazo para atraerlo a su cuerpo- las veces que demore en encontrar tu voz de niño dentro del hombre en que te has convertido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3a35404e4bc14b1d8ee94484c2e8eea"-entonces busca en mi boca oh Logan querido, que mi alma grita por ser liberada de su condena entre tus besos./p 


	3. Capitulo 2

En la simpleza que la habitación de un mayordomo podía ofrecer a expensas de la noche, se vestía a son de su poca vergüenza Lady Raven, terminando de abotonarse el abrigo con que, condicionada al clima, cubría la poca variedad de sus vestidos elegantes.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que casarte con él? – manteniendo el atrevimiento en el trato igualitario, McCoy le hablo desde la cama a quien antes había sido su colega en el área de servicio de la gran casona, olvidando en ese único momento, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos sobre la leve montadura de la nariz, que estaba a solo meses de verse obligado a llamarla condesa- en tanto conserve mi trabajo aquí, tendremos una buena vida- la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se dejaría persuadir con tan banales motivos, pero en la desesperación propia de un hombre enamorado nada perdía con intentarlo.

-Hank, mi más querido amante- la mujer, sin mirarle a la cara se preparó para sermonear pero dio un suspiro antes de proceder, tampoco estaba segura del matiz que tomaba su forzada relación con Lord Lehnsherr y eso le permitía imaginar un futuro humilde alejada del condado, no encantándose con la idea- eres inteligente pero no lo estas demostrando ahora, quedas mal cuando tratas de defender esta historia inútil- dio gracias a las circunstancias de estar dándole la espalda a McCoy, así no se podría adjudicar luego la culpa de su expresión desdichada y corazón roto- si estoy haciendo esto también es por ti y por Kurt. Veras que en cuanto tenga algo de acceso a la fortuna de la familia podrás largarte de este cuarto horrendo para estudiar en Londres como siempre has querido, ahora debo partir por la puerta trasera... intenta olvidar esta recaída que nos ata a malos entendidos, buenas noches- salió despacio y sin voltear atrás.

El corredor de solteros en el ala este del segundo piso albergaba por esa noche al coronel Howlett, quien aún no se acomodaba en los aposentos como era debido, y a sus compañeros de viaje, que tras decidir que partirían al atardecer siguiente para continuar con sus labores meritorias, habían procedido a recostarse en las recamaras para dormir mejor de lo sus propias asignaciones les permitían. En el cuarto más cercano a la escalera de servicios el oficial Worthington insistía con poca delicadeza en que el ayudante de cámara revelara sus más profundos secretos en nombre de la excesiva cantidad de brandy que el conde le había proporcionado. Kurt esquivaba sus movimientos desequilibrados intentando despojarlo de la parte superior de su frac para poder dejarlo dormido antes de que le diera medianoche fuera de su litera, cosa que molestaba a McCoy y a los demás sirvientes.

-entonces ¿no es un defecto de nacimiento? - siendo tan imprudente como ofensivo el oficial toco con una de sus manos el pómulo izquierdo del ayudante, lugar por donde pasaba su más extensa cicatriz, naciendo en su mentón y terminando en el surco de su ojo color miel claro, él, inquieto ante el tacto ajeno busco la forma de alejarse sacándole el corbatín a su superior, estaba bien entrenado y sabía que una acción indecorosa por parte del oficial seria luego responsabilizada a su nombre, porque así le habían advertido, actuaban los grandes hombres del ejercito a causa de tanto tiempo alejados de una silueta femenina, esos impulsos desviados sumados a su condición de ayudante sin importancia además del claro aroma a alcohol que expelía de Worthington le hacían querer apurar sus tareas y refugiarse pronto en la tranquilidad de su diminuta privacidad- ¡ te digo que me cuentes, simplón!- volvió a exigir el rubio militar, reaccionando brusco ante el distanciamiento físico.

-no es de nacimiento señor- respondió Kurt, colgando los ropajes en el perchero prestado, dándole intimidad al contrario para terminar con el proceso de cambio. Las voces potentes siempre le molestaban pero nuevamente su cargo le impedía responder y defenderse como a un humano le era debido, mostrando una falsa debilidad de ímpetu que alimentaba el ego de personajes como él que esa noche le correspondía atender- ¿necesita algo más o ya puedo retirarme?

La pregunta descoloco al oficial, dentro de su turbada mente deseaba con fervor saber el secreto de esas heridas en el joven servidor, porque intuía también, que una historia trágica podría acallar sus propios pensamientos que ante el efecto del fino brebaje le gritaban internamente todas y cada una de las verdades que su año en el ejército, sumido en un profundo autodescubrimiento, le había enseñado.

-vete- vulgarizo un gesto con la mano, mostrando contradictorio desinterés- ya veremos si me distraes en otra ocasión.

Kurt reclino su cabeza en señal de respeto y se retiró, estaba acostumbrado a los malos tratos por parte de los más nobles huéspedes del conde, quienes criticaban su condición y luego lo usaban como objeto de sus triviales burlas, como acababa de pasar con el oficial Worthington, pero no olvidaba gracias a ello su propósito en la casa, uno, aunque de poco sentido bajos sus estándares morales, debía intentar cumplir para satisfacer a su madre. Por supuesto que sus cicatrices tenían una historia mustia que contar, muchas piedras estrellándose en su delgada piel de niño mientras desesperado con sus pequeñas manos intentaba cubrirse los ojos, las palabras huérfano y bastardo decorando sus inocentes pensamientos en un momento infernal que ni por todo el oro del Inglaterra compartiría con un desconocido ebrio. Dio la última revisión a sus labores, con el teniente Wilson ya atendido, y las indicaciones explicitas de no molestar a Lord Pietro, cosa usual que lo tenía sin cuidado, subió por las escaleras de servicio hasta el quinto piso, corredor donde pernoctaban los de más bajo rango en el enorme Lenhsherr Hall, los sirvientes. A petición de la ama de llaves no molesto para avisar su llegada, ya que la señora confiaba en él. Pero se sorprendió al ver salir del cuarto del dirigente de hogar, el señor McCoy, a la mujer causante de sus penurias de infancia, la madre que si vivía, pero para fines técnicos debía esconder y así poder surgir sin que la reputación de ambos cayera en pendiente, su madre a quien debía llamar en público Lady Raven.

-pensé que estarías dormido- le dijo ella al fijarse en el particular rostro de su hijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación siguiente.

-mucho trabajo hoy- respondió seco, nunca esperaba nada de la mujer que tenía como progenitora y aun así esta lograba decepcionarle- yo pensé que el carruaje la había llevado a casa del profesor, digo, de Sir Charles.

-y dices bien, allá estuve, pero volví a pie en cuanto el chofer tomo ventaja, ahora debo esperar a que todos estén dormidos para poder salir sin ser vista- murmuro ella, fría como quien le habla a un mal criado. Kurt recordó la copia de la puerta trasera que tuvo que mandar a hacer a escondidas con la mitad de su salario para que ella pudiese entrar sin que el ama de llaves se enterase, arrepintiéndose al minuto de habérsela entregado la misma semana en que el conde le pidió su mano de manera poco apropiada, sin ver a su tutor. Él sabía la relación que mantenían McCoy y su madre ocultos en esas cuatro paredes para proteger supuesto amor del ojo enjuiciador del mundo, y si estaba o no de acuerdo no importaba en absoluto a ninguno de los involucrados.

-ya veo, puede irse en ese caso porque soy el último- entro a su habitación, pero se sorprendió al oír pasos por la escalera que según sus cálculos basados en la costumbre de contar los escalones, pararon en el tercer piso, sitio donde se encontraban las habitaciones de Lord Pietro y las señoritas, ante el miedo de ser visto por alguien poniendo en jaque sus buenas costumbres y buena reputación, jalo a Lady Raven dentro y cerro asustado- me temo que tendrá que esperar un poco- sus respetos por los habitantes de la morada le incitaban a ir en busca de la explicación al tema, pero no alcanzo a salir porque la respuesta le llego directo.

-ha de ser Peter y sus paseos nocturnos al establo, nada de qué preocuparse- dijo la mujer, sintiéndose en plena confianza de tutear a los hijos de su prometido- más me preocupan tus pocos avances con Wanda, ese coronel lleno de medallas que han traído a cenar va a ganarse su atención si no haces algo.

Esa mujer, pensó el joven de diecisiete años que desde los cinco había aprendido a valerse por sí mismo gracias a los trastornos psicóticos de su madre y por supuesto del hombre tras cada uno de sus descabellados planes, Sir Charles Xavier, nombres que incluso en sueños le quitaban la tranquilidad. Sabia sus razones para vivir en la casa, parte de la rebuscada idea de exponer a la familia Lehnsherr en completa vergüenza, sabía bien los motivos, pero no los comprendía ni compartía. Incluso y si lograra conquistar el atormentado corazón de Lady Wanda, objetivo difícil con el rostro marcado del que era portador, no llegaría a tocar un céntimo de la fortuna que por ley correspondía solo al heredero, el primer y en ese caso único hijo varón del conde, Lord Pietro.

-su petición carece de sentido...- empezó a dar explicaciones, pero Lady Raven se escabullo por la puerta lanzando un beso en dos de sus dedos.

Con el primer cantar de los gallos en las cercanías, al dar el reloj las cinco treinta en el pasillo de servicio, se iniciaban las actividades en el gran Lehnsherr hall con las mucamas siendo las primeras en iniciar el día laboral, encendiendo el fuego en invierno o limpiando la cocina y los grandes salones a diario, actos rituales que mantenían el orden social establecido sin que nadie se atreviera a cuestionar su destino, salvo Neena Thurman, mucama en entrenamiento que con mucha prolijidad en su sencilla labor de limpiar el piso del salón de té esperaba un merecido reconocimiento por parte de la señora Frost, ama de llaves con carácter severo a quien se le podían atribuir los adiestramientos de la mejores sirvientas de la zona.

Señora se le llamaba por honores y porque como la antigua costumbre dictaba, toda ama de llaves estaba impedida de contraer matrimonio pues sería considerado deslealtad a la familia que sirviera. Porque Emma Frost seguía siendo señorita y pura desde los tiempos en que fue contratada como simple ayudante de cocina, rol ahora utilizado por Ororo, la esclava que su señoría mando a traer desde tierras lejanas. Para todo el personal era sagrado su andar, musicalizado por el manojo de llaves chocando contra sus anchas caderas dentro de la falda larga de satín blanco. Solo rumores corrían en torno a su edad e historia de vida pero bastaba una mirada mortífera de la señora Frost para callar cuanta palabra se pronunciará a su espalda. Con el cabello claro amarrado en un peinado alto y su blusa perfectamente remendada era el ejemplo de pulcritud que los Lehnsherr necesitaban para manejar la fórmula del caos.

Las pisadas descalzas de un andar apresurado resonaron en el tercer piso antes de que Lord Pietro se metiera en la cama de su hermana gemela para soltar los suspiros correspondientes a su aventura de la noche anterior, despertándola con el rozar de sus pies helados en la piel tibia bajo las cobijas en un acto que su padre hallaría indecoroso. Lady Wanda apenas abriendo los parpados noto que ya era tarde para esconder bajo la cama los libros que había tomado prestados de la sección prohibida en la biblioteca, con descifrables imágenes de ocultismo en el lomo de cada uno. Paso la vista de aquel inconveniente a su hermano, quien sin sorprenderse en absoluto se apoyó sobre su codo para hablar más íntimamente.

-guardo tu indiscreción si tu guardas la mía- dijo surcando una sonrisa en su notorio semblante desvelado. En años pasados su hermana se había empezado a interesar en la herencia enigmática de su madre más profundamente de lo que él podía explicar, jamás nadie les confirmo que la difunta condesa practicara artes oscuras pero los libros que Lord Lehnsherr mantenía como prohibidos en el que había sido su sector de la biblioteca eran evidencia irrefutable, ya fuese por herencia de raza o por interés personal Lady Wanda se esforzaba en aprender el antiguo arte de la adivinación por medio, sobretodo, de la quiromancia. Sin preguntarle al desvergonzado gemelo que acudía con claras intenciones a su ayuda le tomo la mano izquierda y miro con especial atención las líneas que marcaban secciones en su palma, decidida a mentirle de ser necesario con tal de mantenerlo feliz en la corta visita del coronel Howlett.

-valla que has tenido un hermoso reencuentro hermano mío y veo que mientras mantengan sus encuentros limitados al establo todo estará bien- le empuño la mano con cariño.

\- ¿pero que pasara luego? Cuando se vea obligado a establecerse lejos de mí, cuando este oasis me devuelva a la aburrida realidad cotidiana ¿Qué será de lo nuestro entonces, Wanda maravillosa? Si hubiese algo que pudieses...

-sabes que nada puedo hacer más que guardar tus confesiones- mintió, una idea conciliadora le daba vueltas en la cabeza desde la cena, plan que dejaría tranquilo tanto a su padre como a su hermano y al coronel probablemente de por vida, pero con la que arriesgaba con toda certeza sus posibilidades de encontrar el verdadero amor, sentimiento que hasta entonces no conocía más que en novelas y del cual empezaba a dudar, fuese merecedora algún día. Se dejó conquistar por la duda de contar su intención cuando Jubilee, llamada naturalmente Jubilation Lee pero mencionada así por el inmenso cariño que se le adjudicaba, entro por la puerta con el afán de despertarla temprano y prepararla como era debido para la mañana de caza.

\- ¡Lord Pietro! -exclamó la criada con menos sorpresa de la que el aludido se imaginó- sabe usted que a su señoría no le gusta que irrumpa en las habitaciones de sus hermanas.

-pero él no va a enterarse- dejo la cama de Lady Wanda con aire victorioso y se apresuró al salir para no ser visto por Kurt, quien de seguro ya terminaba de alistar a su padre para partir a su cuarto luego. La benévola hermana lo dejo ir sin decirle los reales infortunios que su palma indicaba, esperando equivocarse en tal lectura.

La cacería significaba un gran revuelo para todos pero nadie podía expresar mayor disfrute que Peter Maximoff, sintiendo pasar la vida misma en cada galope de su caballo pura sangre. Los perros se adelantaban olfateando los refugios de la especie victima que llevarían como trofeos, el teniente Wilson apuntaba con mínimo margen de error las entradas de las madrigueras siendo elogiado por Lord Lehnsherr, al teniente le hubiera gustado hacer mofa de la insulsa instancia con su amigo Worthington pero este, tras un mal despertar, había decidido quedarse en cama y abusar de la hospitalidad ofrecida.

-Lord Pietro- llamo desde la posición de escolta el coronel, adelantándose al caminar de las señoritas solo para ver el rostro de fingida molestia que Peter le dedicaría, pero noto su equivocación con la indiferencia del joven aristócrata cuando este cruzo su caballo frente al suyo bloqueándole el paso sin dirigirle palabra alguna- quiero decir, Peter- rectifico, aunque tampoco obtuvo más respuesta que una seductora mirada instándole a cabalgar a su lado dejando de lado la cacería.

Porque Logan Howlett sabía que sus acciones podían traerle importantes repercusiones en su vida laboral y privada, pero nada podía hacer ante el poder de atracción que ese libertino adinerado ejercía sobre él. El encuentro de la noche anterior en el establo de tan descarada invitación en medio de la cena debía haber significado para un hombre maduro como el coronel un distanciamiento definitivo, el fin a todo comportamiento que podía ser considerado aberrante, más le era difícil reprimir tan profundos sentimientos. Habiendo visto crecer a los gemelos correteando en los jardines amplios de Lehnsherr, habiéndose sentado tantas veces en la misma mesa donde, disciplinados por su institutriz habían aprendido modales y temas de conversación. A medida se alejaban del resto entre los arboles aun en territorios de su jurisdicción, el cabalgar pasaba a ser actividad secundaria al espectáculo de miradas. El imaginar, tras esa cara esculpida por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel coqueteándole de esa forma, las consecuencias de culminar tal romance clandestino, la pena de muerte bajo cargos sodomitas para un alto miembro del ejército, clase media pero valeroso para Inglaterra, eso sin mencionar la ejecución publica del heredero al título, junto con la deshonra venidera para su familia y en especial sus hermanas, le hacía querer frenar en ese mismo instante y dar vuelta sin explicaciones de por medio, pero no era ni tan valiente como se le pensaba ni tan cobarde como para no enfrentar temores por la satisfacción de compartir intimidad con quien hace tanto amaba y hace tan poco había recuperado.

Mientras la familia disfrutaba del refinado deporte las mucamas preparaban los cuartos, limpiando cada detalle pulido en las chimeneas y dejando galletas frescas en cada mesa de noche. En eso estaba Neena cuando unos cuantos libros pesados cayeron a sus pies desde el velador de Lady Wanda, dejándola atónita en el acto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - la pequeña Kitty Pryde, la menor y última de las mucamas en la casa quiso indagar en la sorpresa de su compañera.

-ve a buscar al señor McCoy, hay algo aquí que debe mostrarle a su señoría.


End file.
